This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
AC-DC power supplies often include two stages of converters: a power factor correction (PFC) stage front end to achieve a desired power factor; and a DC-DC converter stage to achieve isolation and step down functionality. The conventional approach to controlling these two converters requires two digital signal processors (DSPs), with one DSP controlling each stage. Additionally, two isolation devices are typically used. One isolation device is used for feedback control from a secondary side of the DC-DC converter to the primary side, while a second isolation device is used for fault detection and protection.